


lights, camera, action, baby!

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Kitty!Chen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, catboy! au, handjobs, idiots to lovers, photographer!myeon, porn star! au, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Catboy Chen sells adult content online to pay his way trough college. Suho is the sought after  photographer who helps him do his very first professional shoot.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	lights, camera, action, baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberblitzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberblitzchen/gifts).



> unbeta-d, i wrote all of this today, i proof read it once, its 2 am, i am tired.

"Okay, there's just one more shot I wanted to try!", Chen said, basically skipping out of his bathroom and over to Suho who had troubles closing his mouth, because....wow.  
Chen had switched the leather collar,the red and black lingerie and thigh highs for a cute pinkish slightly see through negligee, a silver bell loosely dangling around his collarbones on a thin necklace. Suho caught just the tiniest hint of white lace panties coupled with a matching garter, before he averted his gaze.   
He’d seen a lot of pretty people in very little clothing over the years. He had planned to work the usual boring entrance level job at a big company. But, somehow that had been even more boring than expected, and somehow some people he knew from university had started to sell their nudes online and were in need of a photographer.   
And, somehow, those not only paid better than his company, they also proved to be a lot more fun. Not like sexy fun, just like fun-fun.   
Somehow filming the overexcited beagle puppy Baekhyun lick whipped cream off Sehun’s chiseled abs was both a lot less awkward and more entertaining than meetings about last month’s sale numbers.   
And with his side job somehow providing a pretty regular income, Suho had made it his main job. As far as most other people were concerned Suho did wedding shoots and stuff, and stuff being a seperate name that he ran under his alias.  
So while Kim Junmyeon was a lean dude in glasses, late twenties who was very good at making brides feel like they were the belle de jour.   
Suho, on the other hand, was the same guy in the same glasses, and he said the same things, only to cute gay dudes posing for him in the nude or with a toy or two in use.   
He considered himself an absolute professional; Never overstepping borders, the model’s comfort always the first priority.  
And while he definitely wasn’t unaffected by the pictures he caught with his camera, he had learnt over the last few years to push that aside, focusing on the job instead.  
Chen was rather new to the game, yet another young thing trying to push his way through college. But, he definitely had the looks, he had potential, and he was an absolute darling.   
He also was close friends with Baekhyun, one of Suho’s most favourite regulars, which had earnt hima pretty hefty discount on his first semi-professional shoot.  
And so he had ended up here, in Chen’s cutesy little apartment with the floor to ceiling windows.   
Fuck. Okay. That was... Chen didn't just look hot, he made Suho melt. And not only in the 'i bet he would look even better naked' kind of way. Nope. In the 'I bet he'd look even better after a cinema date or with ice cream on his lips coupled with a cute smile’ kind of way.   
The cat boy was going to break so many hearts with this, Suho could already tell. And also the occasional bank account. If this didn’t catapult Chen to the top of the game, Suho would blame it entirely on himself, because the younger one was picture perfect.   
Chen had washed off the harsher make up and was barefaced, except some lip tint and some gloss that made his plush pout shine in the studio lights.   
His eyes are even prettier like that, Suho thought as he stared into the kitten's wide irises, so dark and sparkly, like a clear night sky.   
"Uhm", Suho cleared his throat. "What did you want to try?"   
"Wait, I'll just..." Chen unlocked his phone, one sharp kitty teeth nibbling on his rose petal lips.   
He had wrapped his black fluffy tail around his own thigh, the tip slowly, subconsciously flapping up and down against his soft looking ivory skin.   
"There you go!"   
Chen stretched the phone out to him, excitement visible on his face, his usual natural bright smile making Suho’s a bit better in itself.   
It took Suho a second to focus on the phone screen rather than the boy in front of him.   
It showed a cute blonde girl puppy, face scrunched up in laughter, her cheek resting against the knee of a guy, from whose perspective the picture must have been taken.le  
It looked very cozy and happy and intimate and made Suho smile, even before he read the caption about a happy three year relationship beneath.   
"That's adorable."   
Chen nodded excitedly.   
"Yes. Mimi and Joe are like...my favourite petfluencer couple ever. I mean, we'd have to make it a bit more...adult themed, but I love the angle."   
Suho nodded thoughtfully. "Agreed. Your cheeks and eyelashes will look great from that perspective"   
Chen gave him another bashful smile through his thick lashes before he took another step closer, nails slightly scratching against Suho's button up as he pawed at his chest.   
The little sensation sent little jolts of excitement to Suho's dick.   
Which was fine. He was a professional. He could deal with this. What he could not deal with, however, was the little shivers that seemed to curl up his neck and left his head numb with bliss for a moment.  
"So you are okay with this? You'll get in the picture with me?"   
Suho felt his eyes widen in shock and Chen must have realized, because his cheeks turned red in an instant while he hastily jumped back, gaze turned downwards.   
"Sorry, I must have - of course, that's totally overstepping boundaries and" Chen bit his lips. He looked panicked.   
Suho hastily shook his head. "No it's fine! It's fine, don't worry."   
It was absolutely not fine. This was totally overstepping boundaries. Suho just took pictures, he was never in them. Never. But, right here, he would have done and said everything to wipe that shy, pained expression off Chen's face, so pretty even scrunched up like that.  
And he didn't mind doing this. He'd just...have to make sure he kept in mind this was just business. When Chen looked at the camera with his wide dreamy eyes it wasn’t Suho he was looking at, but the bills he needed to make a living.   
There was no way he'd let himself get gross or handsy. He'd be a good colleague and mentor and everything.  
"Okay let me just..." He looked around, finally pointing to the soft pile of cushions and fake fur still piled up by the window from the pictures they had taken earlier, with Chen in nothing but an oversized sweater dangling to his midthigh.   
"Just sit down over there, comfortably. Yeah, turn a bit more towards the window."   
Chen did as he was told, kneeling on the cushioned floor, smiling at Suho who crouched down in front of him to take a few pics.Chen seemed a bit nervous, though, tail curled around his leg and the tip of it bobbing up and down hectically, while his fluffy ears twitched back and forth at the tiniest sound.   
Suho pushed everything else aside, making sure he captured all the little details that made Chen so beautiful. These pictures were taken from a lot closer than most of the other ones, and with his tiny lip curl and sparkly eyes Chen was just breathtaking. Screw the nudes, Suho thought. This guy could graze magazine covers all over the world.   
"Okay, that's"... Suho got back up, opened the camera roll and scrolled through.   
Wow. Just wow. Jongdae's eyes, staring at the camera like he had a secret, and Suho - no, whoever looked at those pictures - was the only person he would ever tell.   
Lips, slightly parted in such a soft and relaxed fashion, like he could break into yet another cute laugh or lean forward to whisper to you at any moment.   
These pictures were so alive, Chen’s vibrant energy simply too much to stay contained between a few measly pixels.   
He can conquer the world, and he has started with me already, Suho thought, eyes fixed to the tiny upcurl of Chen’s mouth in one of the shots.   
"Are they any good?", Chen asked, wiggling his toes and shaking his legs that he held stretched out in front of him now.   
"Don't tell Sehun or Baekhyun, but... I think these are the best, prettiest pictures I have ever taken", Suho said with a smile, glancing up at him.  
Chen looked a bit surprised at that and tilted his head to the side.   
"Thank you, hyung. But don't lie to me like that. I've seen the pictures you've taken before. I could never look that good..."  
Suho lowered his camera a bit to stare at the younger one who looked up at him, eyes calm and serious.  
"Then you haven't seen yourself the way I have", Suho replied after a moment of thought.   
Chen took a deep breath, his perky nipples pressing against the tulle of his dress for a moment.   
Suho felt himself stirr in his pants and lightly shook his head.   
Okay, enough. He had to focus.  
"Do you mind if I take a few more before we do what you had planned?", He asked, and Chen just shrugged.   
"Just tell me what I should do", he said, looking up at him expectantly.   
"Lie back", Suho decided and knelt down next to the pillows, just an arm's length away from Chen.   
"Just... Relax a bit more. Don't try to be sexy. Close your eyes, stretch, tell me some more of your dumb jokes."  
Chen pushed out his plush lips as he stretched his lithe arms over his head.   
"My jokes aren't dumb", he insisted while looking at the camera Suho had raised to continue their shooting.  
Click, click.  
It was a glorious pose, the soft lightning, the angle, just right to display the kitten's beauty.  
"No?", Suho asked with a laugh. "Tell me one of your jokes then."   
Chen tilted his head to the side in thought.   
Click, click.  
He looked back at him.   
Click.   
"Why do ducks have big feet?"   
He hooked a finger into his necklace, looking at Suho expectantly.   
Click, click.   
"I don't know."   
"To stomp out fires."   
Suho snorted.   
"That's not even a proper joke", he said, slowly changing position.   
Chen followed him with his eyes, then he changed his postured head propped up on his lower arm that was lazily draped over a big fluffy pillow.  
Click, click.  
"Why do elephants have big feet?"   
Suho moved a bit closer, and Chen moved with him, forwards, up a bit, until he sat down on his butt again, the lens capturing every tiny detail of his pretty face.  
He sat completely still, even his ears for once staying perked, but motionless as he placed his delicate tiny hands in his lap.   
"I don't know. Why do elephants have big feet?", Suho asked, a bit distracted by that very special tone of pink Chen's lips had right now.  
"To stomp out burning ducks."   
Suho laughed, saw Chen's brilliant grin through the lens before he got distracted, laughing so hard he closed his eyes for a moment.   
He made sure to still take pictures, though.   
After he had stopped laughing he continued to circle Chen again.   
Click, click.  
"Absolutely terrible. I did not laugh." He said then, which earned him an interesting tiny valley where Chen drew his eyebrows together in irritation.   
He turned his head over his shoulder, lazily, before Suho moved a bit further down.   
Just like he had hoped, Chen just tilted his head back, resting on his elbows, rather than turning.   
"Close your eyes", Suho said, and Chen did, face relaxing a bit with it.  
Click, click.  
Only then he noticed Chen's dress had slipped up, barely covering even his hip bones now, his tiny panties with the flowery lace pattern on full display.   
Chen's cock looked delicious like that, straining slightly against the thin material. Which Suho, of course, only noticed out of strictly professional reasons.   
His tail was resting against his knee now, completely still.  
He looked relaxed, but that underwear couldn't be too comfortable.   
"You good?", he asked Chen, who just left out a half purr, half hum in return, eyes still closed, head tilted back to the pillows.   
Like that his back was arched off the floor, Chen's whole body a tense line, caught between relaxation and tension.   
Suho wondered what it would feel like to press his hands to the catboys lower back.   
To let his hand wander up his spine.   
If he would arch into it, like a real cat would.   
He had moved around by now, taking a few more pics from the side, making sure the perspective was right just to showcase the whole beautiful long stretch of Chen’s physique.   
Then -   
He let out a breath as he knelt down in front of Chen's feet, not propped up or straight, just comfortable sprawled over the pillows.   
"If you're not uncomfortable with this, can you stay like this but spread your legs a bit?"   
Chen did what he had asked for without hesitation, and Suho cleared his throat, ignoring the uncomfortable stretch in his pants.   
He knelt down and leaned forwards in between Chen's legs, taking some beautiful detail shots of the garter and his panties.   
Was that just his imagination or did they look a bit more heavy, even more filled out than before?  
He had to swallow down some excess saliva and cleared his throat before he could move on, getting back up on his knees to take some beautiful shots of Chen posing for him like that, spread out, comfortable, slightly hard.  
The necklace had fallen to the side, dangling off Chen's neck.   
He leaned forwards, took the tiny silver bell that slightly tingled, causing Chen's kitten ears to perk up a little.   
Suho delicately placed it down on Chen's chest, just taking some pictures like that on a whim.   
He had thought it would be stressful to photograph himself like that, even partly, but it was not. It was fun.  
He held the tiny silver bell, making sure not to touch Chen, before the delicately placed it back down.   
Okay, okay. Focus. Back on track. This was work. Not pleasure.   
Shit, he hadn't even asked Chen before reaching out for the necklace.   
Boundaries. Fucking boundaries.  
"Chen?", He asked, hoping his voice sounded neutral, and not like his half hard dick rubbed against his tight jeans every time he moved.   
The kitten gave him another lazy, happy hum in return.   
"Can you… push up that dress over your chest for me?"   
Chen didn't answer for a moment, and Suho was about to apologize, when Chen answered.   
"Can't you do it for me?" His voice sounded silky and relaxed, words slightly slurred together in a lascivious drawl.  
Suho felt his neck and cheeks go red, his fingers around the camera going clammy.   
"N-no. I want you to do it slowly, so I can snap some shots with your hand in the picture."  
Chen was silent for a moment, then he huffed and changed his posture, so his weight was resting on only one arm, the other one falling to his thigh.   
By now Chen was at least half-hard, and his fingers seemed to twitch towards his crotch a bit.   
Suho took a few more pictures, smiling, and watched in amazement how Chen seemed to grind up against thin air, just spurred on by the camera shutter going off.   
As he did so, the bell around his neck slightly jingled, a bright, little noise that definitely did things to Suho, all professionalism be damned.   
Chen moved his small hands, tip of his index finger kissing the tip of his cock through the lace.   
Suho held his breath, the camera clicking once, twice, a few more times but he was too fascinated to keep track.   
His eyes flickered up to Chen's face and he could feel his dick jump when he saw the red, moist cavern of his mouth forming a tiny o, his tongue rubbing back and forth against one of his tiny fangs.   
A few more pictures like that… Suho almost lost his balance, outstretching one of his hands just in time before he facepalmed right into Chen's thigh with a little surprised 'oof.'  
Chen jumped a bit, then he giggled, eyes still closed. As he did so, the bell brightly jingled again, a beautiful mixture with Chen’s cheerful laugh.  
Suho clicked his tongue, letting his hand wanderu p Chen's thigh teasingly.   
Two could play that game, and Chen had asked him to touch him, after all.   
The cat boy whined a bit, going stiff, fingers of his other hand digging into the cushions, while he palmed himself through the delicate lace.  
Suho snuck his hand under Chen's, feeling the heat radiate off the kitten's stiff cock right beneath his hand. He didn't touch it though, not properly. When he interlaced their fingers Chen's felt a bit wet with precum.  
The catboy moaned, bucking up against Suho's hand a bit, searching for friction.   
For a moment Suho was tempted to just let the kitten have his way but…  
"Later, Chenchennie", using the cute little nickname Baek and Sehun sometimes used for him. Then he pulled the other's hand upwards, guiding it to the hem of his dress.   
"Stay like that for a moment", he ordered, voice soft, before he leaned forwards on his elbows so he could take a few snaps of the wet spots forming against the panties where the crown of Chen’s length pressed into the material.   
While he did so, Chen's tail snuck up on him, tickling the outline of his ear, before the kitten found his wrist.   
The fur felt incredibly soft against his skin and for a moment he was tempted to touch, but then he remembered most cats didn't like that. Especially not from near strangers. And especially not without asking for permissions.   
When he went up again, back on his knees he did it slowly, but Chen unwrapped his tail anyways, the tip of it lightly thumping against his crotch.   
Black fur against white lace. Absolutely beautiful.   
Suho took a few more snaps, then he clicked his tongue again.   
"So needy", he said with a tiny laugh, lightly brushing Chen's tail to the side.   
Chen grumbled a bit, but still stayed perfectly still for him, eyes closed, his mouth a bit open.   
"You're doing so well", Suho softly told him, wondering if Chen was susceptible to praise.   
His tiny purr and the way his hips pressed against the floor, knees sliding wider apart was a dead give away to answer this question.   
Interesting.  
He changed his posture again, a bit, still keeping that beautiful arch though.   
"Are you still comfortable?", Suho asked.  
"Yes", Chen breathed out. There was a tiny bit of blush creeping up his neck and cheeks, and Suho's finger came to hold the camera a bit tighter.   
"Just… keep going. Please?"   
Chen sounded a bit laboured, his voice wavering the tiniest bit.   
He was nervous, Suho realized. Nervous Suho would leave him like that, pack up his things and just go home once this shoot was done.   
All alone, with nothing but his own hands to take care of his straining erection.   
No. Professionalism was everything .  
But so was his clients being comfortable. Being..satisfied.   
"Alright. You're the boss, remember?", Suho said, grazing his fingers slightly over the inside of Chen's knee.   
The kitten jerked a bit, letting out a long breath for the whole time as Suho dragged his fingers up up up, to where his hip met his leg.   
He slipped his finger beneath Chen's panties, his fingers digging into his thigh, just the tiniest bit off from Chen's hard length.   
He saw Chen's cock jerk a bit,another drip of precum leaking through the material.  
Gosh, Chen was so pretty. He could keep going like this all day.   
Click, click.   
"Hyung", Chen let out, his voice silky and thin with need.   
"Alright alright. Sorry."   
He patted Chen's hip a bit before letting go, adjusting his grip on the camera, while Chen's bare foot slid up against his jeans, wrapping around his knee while his tail impatiently danced at the side.  
"Do it slowly. I want you to feel all of it. The warmth of your fingers. The silky dress against your stomach. Okay?"  
"You'll be the death of me", Chen mumbled, but then he took a deep breath in, doing as he was told.   
The kitten shivered a bit as he exposed more and more of his pale skin to the air of the room, stirred on by the clicking of the camera.   
His breaths came deep and slow, brows a bit knitted together and mouth falling open in a silent moan.   
Suho made sure to catch it on camera, every single bit of it. Once Chen had pushed the lingerie up over his hardened nipples, Suho let out a breath feeling a bit light headed.  
The dark pink buds looked so tempting, and he just knew Chen would make the most delicious noises, if he-  
No. Just for the sake of it, he wanted to take these pictures just focused on Chen.   
He'd just have to coax him on from behind his lens.  
"Okay. Play with yourself for me, kitten." It was an order, but Suho said the words softly, hoping they would be taken as the gentle coaxing he had meant them as.   
Chen swallowed hard in return, Adam's apple bobbing, before he slowly dropped his weight against the pillows, bell jiggling letting out a few soft sounds that made the kitten’s ears perk up a bit.  
"Slowly", Suho reminded him, the clicking of the camera underlining his words.   
Chen pressed his lips together, cheek lolling sideways against the pillow.   
"Hyung…" Chen sounded breathless and a bit needy by now, and Suho had to bite his own tongue, hard, before he could answer.   
"I'm here, pretty boy. Don't worry, you just have to be patient for a bit longer, okay?'   
The kitten whimpered but nodded, one hand coming up to play with his nipples.  
"Not yet, baby. Take the tip of your index finger and slide it against your lips. Yes, like that. Slowly. I want you to feel every tiny bit of it. Now add another finger...yes, very good.”  
He guided Chen through a few more minutes of the shoot, only allowing Chen to touch his nipples after he had taken some gloriously lewd shots of Chen’s lips, puffy, slicked up, sensitive from the sweet torture he put him through.  
“Good. Your fingers are still nice and wet, kitten?”, Suho asked and Chen hastily nodded, cheeks flushed red.   
“Just draw circles into your skin with them now getting closer and closer to your cute little nipples. Can you do that for me, my love?"   
Chen nodded, feverishly, before he did as he was told.   
Suho ordered him a few times in between to slick his fingers up again, spit sliding down the digits and pooling on his chest in the kitten’s eagerness to oblige.   
Suho made sure to capture every second of it, especially the way Chen's mouth went lax when he finally rubbed over his buds with his thumbs, the whole panel of his chest glistening with spit.   
"Good. You're being so good for me. Now let one hand wander down to your cute little panties again. Think you can cum for me without taking them off?"   
Chen nodded, choking out a tiny "yes", his butt circling left and right against the pillows as his hips searched for some non- existent friction greedily.   
Suho let his hand drop to Chen's knee and the other one went stiff for a moment, letting out a moan that had Suho's dick press up against his jeans almost angrily.   
Soon, Suho told himself, gritting his teeth to gain some focus again.   
He'd just have to sneak away to the bathroom afterwards to jerk himself off, or maybe Chen would consider lending him a hand in return. Very optional, though. And only if Chen offered it first.   
He was drawn back to what was in front of him again when Chen moaned, unashamed, needy, cupping himself through his panties.  
Suho hurried to take some pictures. Chen's foot was digging into his leg, just beneath his knee. He had to tense up so he didn't lose his balance again.   
For a few minutes the room was silent, aside from Chen’s needly little breaths and the shutter of the camera, while Chen played with himself, alternating between teasing little rubs beneath his cock head, and palming himself thoroughly.   
"Hands up, play with your nipples again", Suho ordered after what felt like forever, and only when he was sure he had captured every single possible angle he could capture from this position.  
Chen let out a tiny angry sob beneath him.   
"Hyung!" His face was twisted up in beautiful, angry lust, desperate tears clinging to his fanned out lashes.   
Suho dug his nails into the kitten's supple thighs. And once more the catboy whimpered, eyes screwed shut.   
"Do it", Suho repeated, knowing enough kittens by now that this would be more successful than asking nicely.   
Chen was almost sobbing in frustration now but he did as he was told, rubbing and tugging at the blushed knobs on his chest, rough and clumsy in his neediness. His face looked heated up, lips now slick more with spit than lipgloss.   
Suho nodded in satisfaction, steadying his grip on the camera again.  
Those pictures were glorious. Suho was pretty sure that even Chen would have to admit these were by far the prettiest pictures he had ever taken.  
Shit. Both of his wrists felt a bit numb and aching by now. That would be one weird jerk off session later.   
Not that he did care particularly, not when Chen's flushed cock was right there, the delicate fibre digging into the reddened flesh.   
Suho spit in his hand and when he reached down some of it landed on Chen's stomach, the cool sensation eliciting yet another high, beautiful whine from the kitten's throat.   
He pushed the hem of the panties aside so Chen's length sprang free and rubbed over the tip a few times.   
The hem of the tiny bottoms was digging into Chen’s length, and Suho wasn't sure if that was pleasuring or painful, but he didn't have to worry for long.   
"Hyung! Hyun-ghhh", Chen sobbed, face screwed up in bliss as he desperately carded his hips forward, chasing for Suho's touch.  
"Such a good boy, Chenchennie. You look so hot. Prettiest thing hyung has ever seen", he praised as he rubbed his thumb against the velvety smooth crown of Chen's dick.  
"You about to cum?", he asked and Chen let out a little wail, a string of tiny sounds, each of them a pearl threaded into the artwork of his lust.   
Suho pulled back and Chen yelped, leaving angry red welts over his own chest as he dug his nails into his flushed skin in frustration.   
He held his eyes still screwed shut, tears thick like dew drops hanging off his lashes.   
"Look at me, darling", Suho commanded, and he noticed how unravelled he sounded, defeated and in love in the face of such beauty.   
He lowered the camera, watched the kitten exhale in tiny gasps. Then Chen slowly blinked his eyes open, two tears sliding out of the corners of his eyes.   
Suho smiled at him, hoped he could put all the adoration in his gaze that he could not put into words.   
Chen's dark eyes were shiny with tears still, two diamonds shrouded in darkness.  
"Please", he gasped out, blinking once, and another tear slid out of the corner of his right eye.   
Suho smiled, burning to reach forward, to brush and kiss those tears away.   
He took a few snaps like that. It was a tiny bit cruel, he knew and he felt sorry, and yet.. Chen looked at him, his whole face a beautiful miraculous riddle of emotion.   
"I want you to keep looking at the camera, Chenchennie", he said, and Chen nodded without hesitation.   
"So good. God, I could k- cum from just looking at you."   
Suho felt his face burn up behind the camera, but Chen mustn't have noticed his little slip up, lips slightly parted as his tail impatiently hid the floor.   
"Touch yourself. Make yourself cum for hyung. Yes?"   
Chen nodded, again, fingers basically flying to his cock.   
The way he tugged on his length was almost violent, impatient, and he threw his head back, eyes closing.   
Before Suho could even think of saying something, his eyes flew open again, wide, as he blabbered out a "s-sorry", still palming and stroking himself with two over eager clumsy hands.   
Suho made sure to click away the whole time, even as he let out strings of mindless praise, too focused on the way Chen was looking at him, transfixed, wide-eyed.  
"Hyung- hyung, I'm gonna"-   
Before Chen even finished his sentence he tensed up his cock releasing two, three long shots of cum, beautifully splattered against his pale skin.   
Chen gasped, still staring at the lense, , stroking himself through his orgasm, before he blinked, head lolling back against the pillows.   
Suho sat there, numb, speechless, as he slowly dropped the camera.   
That was - intense. He felt the apology on his lips, the guilt slowly sneaking up on him, stuffy, cloaked in darkness.   
Chen was still breathing harshly, eyes half closed.   
"I...I'm gonna get you a towel", Suho said, clumsily trying to climb to his knees, but.   
"No.no please. Stay", Chen let out, voice sounding like he was about to cry.   
Oh shit.   
"Alright, I'll just… wipe you clean with my shirt, okay?"   
Chen nodded, eyes closing again as he half curled in on himself.  
Suho sat his camera down, wincing afterwards because shit, that's as expensive, he couldn't afford to break that thing. Especially not now, not with these priceless shots of Chen in the camera reel.   
Chen's tail stayed wrapped around his wrist, which didn't help as his fingers hurried to open the buttons of his shirt.   
Then, he shrugged out of it, Chen's tail dancing over his naked chest as he did so.   
Suho exhaled, because fuck that felt amazing, and he was still really really hard, but now was not the time-  
Chen didn't react as he wiped him clean as best as he could, but when Suho reached out after a short moment of hesitation to tug his slowly softening dick back into the panties he slightly whimpered.  
"Sorry", Suho muttered, feeling another sting of guilt as he tugged Chen's dress down.   
Then, he laid down next to the other, a bit hesitant, but Chen immediately wrapped himself around him, their legs intertwined, Chen basically curling up on Suho's chest.   
Suho automatically reached out and patted Chen's hair, rubbing the sensitive spot behind his second pair of fluffy ears.  
After a few moments Suho realized he would have to say something soon, because otherwise he would chicken our and just not ever talk again.  
"Are you okay Chenchennie? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."   
Chen purred, rubbing his nose against Suho's neck in best cat-fashion.   
"I don't know why you are apologising. I don't think I ever came this hard before", he said then... he still sounded a bit wrecked a bit bashful, , and Suho instinctively wrapped his arms around him a bit closer.   
"Are...are you sure? We didn't talk about it and I felt like I maybe went too far or something." Chen was silent for a moment.   
"It was...intense and… I didn't see that coming. You can be so…" his voice trailed off and after a moment the catboy cleared his throat.   
"I feel good though. I liked it. But I...I also need to think about this, later. And… I think I need a break first." His voice trailed off, getting lost in an almost whisper in the last sentence.   
"A break? A break before what?", Suho asked, a bit perplexed.   
Chen was silent for a moment, then he pushed himself up, giving Suho a quizzical look, before pressing his naked thigh into the other one's crotch.   
Suho felt himself spluttering, face turning beet-red within the second.   
"I think I owe you a favour now", Chen said with a wicked little smirk that sent Suho's mind spinning and made his throat feel tight.  
"I...don't get me wrong, but… like you said, that was really intense. I don't want you to do anything you don't… really feel comfortable with? And I feel like shit, anyways, for putting you through this."   
He must have said something wrong, because Chen's face basically fell, and suddenly he looked even more anxious than when he had first stripped down a few hours earlier.   
"I see." Chen sat there, looking small, and Suho slowly sat up, too.   
"What's wrong, my love?", He asked, the words out before he even knew what was happening.   
Chen grimaced, anger and confusion on his face while his ears twitched wildly.  
"Why- why do you- ugh. I… just…" Chen took a deep breath, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes, before dropping them in his lap, looking tired.   
Suho felt like the biggest klutz ever, like he should do something but he didn't even know where to begin.   
"Just tell me… Is this how this usually goes?"  
It took Suho a moment to realize, then-  
"No. No. Never, I swear. This has never happened before. You just… fuck, I do not want to make this sound like this was your fault or...or…" Suho stopped, completely lost, his head spinning. He had a thousand things to say, and all of them sounded wrong. Except...  
"I like you, Chen. I like you so so much, but. I had no intentions other than to take some pictures when I came here today. And I really wish we...we would have talked about this before, but… but if you feel like you cannot trust me anymore, or… gosh, I am so sorry."   
Suho leaned forwards, angrily tugging his hands through his hair.   
By now his boner had completely died down due to shame and guilt related reasons.  
Chen didn't move for a moment, then his tiny hands found their way around Suho's neck and then he was hugging him, hugging him tightly.  
"You're so weird", Chen laughed, his breath tickling Suho's neck.   
"Stop worrying. Let's just...cuddle this out and nap for a bit and talk about this later."   
He pulled back, a tiny nervous smile on his kittenish lips, and Suho couldn’t help but smile back.   
Wow. Most cat-like suggestion ever, right there.   
"But… I like you too. I like you a lot."   
They looked at each other, hesitantly, then Suho burst out into nervous laughter.   
"Is this...you know, the moment where we kiss and stuff?"   
Chen pressed his lips shut for a moment, amusement twinkling in his eyes.   
"Yes. Yes please", he sighed, grabbing Suho's head and pulling him closer to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I wrote actual smut, finished the scene ((and posted it)) and I am ridiculously proud of myself. Also this is all sissi's fault who said something about chen with kitty ears? so technically i didn't do anything. i am innocent of the absolute filth and blashempy you found here, nothing but a victim of circumstance. 
> 
> if you want to see more of me and my twitter wifey's shenanigans, please come and say hi @yerin_xo on twitter or leave me a comment here. Those literally always make my day and are the fuel that keeps me going. Also, if i Turn this into a series (aka all of the members as hybrids in their own little one shot) would you guy sbe interested in that?   
> There were already some cute ideas about bunny'myeon in corsets (JUST corsets) and over eager puppy yeol who needs a bit of taming.


End file.
